Global Order of Darkness
=History= Founding CNC was founded on February 24th, 2007 by Xiphosis due to internal issues in the Elite Nations Alliance, which later led to it's dissolving. Early Conflict Roughly three to four days after the founding, newly appointed Triumvir of Foreign Affairs Nukular Winter came to a disagreement with the Molon Labe alliance. During this time, a rogue by the name of stuffy tech raided three Combatant nations. Triumvir of War Spacks, seeing discussions of planned quad attacks against the rogue thought that talks had fallen out with Molon Labe. He then kick-banned the Molon Labe diplomat from the Combatant's channel and launched an unsanctioned attack against them. In return, the Molon Labe declared war on the DLP. He soon recognized his mistake, and handed in his resignation. It was rejected. Prior to this the DLP signed a Peace, Intelligence, and Aid Treaty with the Imperial Blue Covenant and was offered a Protectorate Pact with the Viridian Entente. Both parties played witness to the aforementioned events, and quickly stepped in and ended it after less than three days. Soon thereafter, the DLP and Viridian Entente formally signed the Protectorate Agreement. The DLP and Imperial Blue Covenant also signed the Shadow Smack Accords, a Mutual Defense Pact, and the DLP and ONOS signed a Friendship treaty. Third Great War On the onset of the Third Great War, the alliances of LoSS, /b/, and ACID declared war on the Viridian Entente. In response, the DLP entered the war and attacked LoSS. Complications soon arose due to members of ACID using the LoSS alliance affiliation, which later led to the Imperial Blue Covenant declaring war on ACID. The mistake was soon realized, and peace was declared between the Covenant and ACID. ACID approached the DLP thereafter and the order went out to declare peace with all ACID members, once they had returned to their regular alliance affiliation. Sometime after the DLP declared against LoSS, a PIAT they had with the OIN was activated and they entered on the LoSS side. /b/ soon crumbled, being formally disbanded by Furseiseki. Peace talks were started, and LoSS soon surrendered, effectively ending that theater of the war. Fourth Great War Going into the fourth Great War the Global Order was conflicted. On one hand, it's allies in Goon Order of Neutral Shoving, \m/ and Mushroom Kingdom; on the other, the New Polar Order. After months of working towards a peaceful resolution between the two parties, the Triumvirate convened and decided that whichever side attacked first would be the one the Order sided against. Not long after the decision was made Norden Verein declared on and attacked the Goon Order. Pursuant to the decision reached, the Global Order canceled it's MADP with the New Polar Order and declared on Norden Verein in defense of their allies. Not long after, ManOwaRriorS, ONOS, PLUS, MDC, Neuva Vida, Wolfpack and FEAR declared war on the Global Order. Nine days after the war began, after much drama and with her allies withdrawing from the conflict, the Global Order surrendered to her opponents and paid in the neighborhood of two hundred million dollars in reparations. The Birth of GOD On August 1st, 2007 the Imperial Blue Covenant, long-time allies of the Distinguished Lords of Pridia, merged into the alliance. In response to this, the alliance renamed to the Global Order of Darkness and split the position of Emperor into two chairs. The Interior Ministry was, also, formally abolished. Reformation On March 2nd, 2008 the Triumvirate ratified a number of changes to the Constitution: The system of government was changed substantially; the Triumvirate was abolished in favor of a Dark Council, the previous setup was changed in favor of a Regent and Dark Lord. The last and most notable change was the complete removal of elections. =Government= The Global Order is run by a Dark Council, headed by a Regent and Dark Lord. In the event of the Dark Lord's resignation, the Regent will assume power. Binding treaties and declarations of war require approval from the Dark Lord, otherwise Lords have dominion over their fields. Foreign Relations The Global Order is a relatively old Maroon team alliance with many allies within, and outside of, the sphere. A full list of treaties follows. MDAP The Global Order of Darkness has Mutual Defense and Aggression Pacts with: * The SuperFriends MDoAP The Global Order of Darkness has Mutual Defense Optional Aggression Pacts with: * The Order of Halsa (Le Droit Du Seigneur) * Viridian Entente (Maroon Entente) ToA The Global Order of Darkness has Treaties of Amity with: * Ascended Coalition of Liberty (Imperial Camaraderie) * The Templar Knights * United Sovereign Nations PIAT The Global Order of Darkness has Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaties with: * Monos Archein * Random Insanity Alliance * United Nations of Honour * R&R * Frontline Formation Coalition * International Protection Agency PEACE The Global Order of Darkness has Protocols for Espionage and Armed Conflict Eradication treaties with: *The Order of Righteous Nations OADP The Global Order of Darkness has Optional Defense and/or Aggression Pacts with: *Andromeda (Aquila Pact) NAP The Global Order of Darkness has Nonaggression Pacts with: *The Brigade (The Treaty of Magical Defense) *lol, Maroonity Category:AlliancesCategory: DLP Category:SuperFriends